The present invention relates to improvements in push-button assemblies which should allow more reliable operation in adverse conditions.
Typically, a push-button is associated with a switch which is operated by movement of the push-button relatively to the switch. In a fruit machine, for example, a series of push-buttons may be provided, each being associated with a respective switch controlling a different game function, such as start, reel hold, etc. A player operates a selected switch by pressing its associated push-button which is thus moved relatively to a surrounding body. Typically, the surrounding body is in the form of a decorative bezel located at one end of a push-button switch mounting.
Examples of push-button switch mountings are disclosed in our GB-A-2239352, GB-A-2271216 and GB-A-2279500 to which the reader is instructed to refer.
A problem has been experienced in that, particularly in bars or public houses, liquids such as beer or lemonade are spilled and penetrate between a side wall of the push-button and a side wall of the surrounding body, causing the side walls to become sticky.
Even if the push-button does not completely jam in the surrounding body, the stickiness may slow the movement of the push-button and cause an unacceptable delay in the operation of the switch, particularly in games where speed is of the essence.